Kill.avi
Kill.avi (November-December 2017) You know that "Horrid Henry" show? My little brother is addicted to it. He loves that show. But It's not on TV anymore,Well,at least not to the creators. I found a VHS sitting on the kitchen table when I got home from school. It had a sticker on it that read,"HORRID HENRY". I decided that Me and my brother could watch it together. So I got my brother to come downstairs and we put the VHS in the VCR. It began with the Horrid Henry opening,but the sound was playing in reverse and the colors were Photo Negative. The episode was called,"Kill.avi". It began with Henry walking down the street with a black Jacket covering his face,Henry said,"Hell isn't Just Hell...It's a GAME..." I was stunned,Henry was talking about hell. This wasn't like him. He was acting more "sensitive" than usual. Henry ran into the house and kicked Peter in the knee. Peter cried as Henry ran to the Kitchen and grabbed a knife,Henry held it up to Peter and said,"Your life is over...You will soon meet Satan..." Henry stabbed Peter in the head and left him dead. Henry grabbed a bat from the garage and Ran to his parents' room. Henry shoved the bat through his Mom's chest. Henry's Dad screamed and Ran. Henry chased him. Henry strangled his father and knocked him unconscious with the bat. Henry ran to Moody Margaret's House and chopped her up into bits with the bat. Then Henry laughed in a demonic voice. Henry threw a Knife at Rude Ralph and killed him. Henry stared at the screen and said,"I...am just a horrid kid who No one likes,Life is hard...Now It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago." Henry Then went to his room and hung himself by a noose. My little brother was crying,and I had to sleep with him for a WEEK. I couldn't snap him out of it. So I took him too see a therapist. I e-mailed Novel Entertainment about the episode. And a few days later,I had received a response,this is what they said: "Dear Noah, We are VERY sorry for the episode you watched,We are sorry to say that we didn't make that episode,It was made by someone named,"Ted Goldman". He had sent it to Novel Entertainment in 2009. But when we watched it,It was very disturbing. So Due to the horrifying content,We absolutely had no plans to air this episode. We had mailed it to you on purpose to see If The tape was any different. The only footage we could show to the public was the scene of Henry walking down the street with his black jacket. So,If you are having trauma issues,you can sue us for all we care. -Novel Entertainment" If you EVER see this episode,please tell me. And I can help you. Update: December 22, 2019 I'm back. Yes, it's me, the original creator of this creepypasta. I have an update on Kill.avi. Well, for starters, my little brother... he's dead. I found him in his room with a razor blade next to him. Blood was all over the floor and there were about 15 cuts scattered on his arms. There was a suicide note next to him. I picked it up and read it. "Dear family-'' ''He's still coming after me. After a year and a half of seeing the VHS, Henry's still after me. I don't know what to do. I can't sleep, I think he watches me every night. I see him in my nightmares, every single night. He won't go away. No matter how hard I try. I've thought it through, and I've decided to kill myself to get him away from me forever. I'm sorry, dear family, but I can't live like this my whole life. '' ''- (brother's name, won't reveal)" The funeral was last year on this exact date. I went, but immediately after we went home, my mom went into her room and locked the door. Later that night, I heard a loud hang and blood seeped through the door. I was worried as hell, so I picked the lock with my car keys and slowly opened the door. And there she was, my own mother. My mom shot herself. She was on the ground with a bullet wound with blood trailing out the door. I fell to my knees, sobbing hysterically. I called my father, but he was at work and I got a busy signal. I then knew this house was going to be cursed before I knew it, so I got in my car and drove out of my neighborhood. Category:Horrid Henry Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Murder Category:".avi" files Category:Hell Category:What did I just read Category:Bujeezus Christ Category:Shortpasta Category:Big Booty Category:Blood and Gore Category:Wat te fak Category:Wat te fahking shit Category:Big smile Category:Say uncle Category:Wow its short Category:Rip-off Category:Horrid.avi Category:I dont fucking know Category:OMG ORGUNS BLUD Category:Pls kill me Category:Henry plz dont Category:I gonna kill me Category:Articles with WAY too many categories Category:Lost Episodes Category:OK,If you don't stop adding categories,I will fucking kill you in ur sleep. This pasta took fucking forever to write.